Talk:Elements/@comment-33075567-20190126142719
Red Water Element remaked, cause that person under me is quite... Uh... Idk Uh all health sapping moves? + ... Water? + Hmm 1000 gems? -Red Water Catena (or Chains, PS : Catena is not a Katana) : User sends out 5 red chains that stuns and saps health from the target, the chains can chain up other people near by the target, so it's good against party peoples, the other chains saps half of the health. Can also go through walls, a heat seeking chains too, but has a small radius of actually target the player. Can also miss if the target is fast or flip or something or teleported --- Here's a demonstration of how it works: U : TAK DIS Targot : AhHhhH1!!!1 (gets chain up) Other sheeple : hEy FRREENddddd!11!1 (chain senses some noob blod) Otha sheple : AHhhHhAHHh!!1! --- Damage : 325 (center target), 225 (nearest 2 or less people), 125 (farthest people) Cooldown : 10 seconds, will cool down after the chains hit the first player Stun duration : 3 seconds on ALL Sheeple it can chain up : 5 or 3 people or less Mana : 400 Medium ranged Area size : Uh about the radius of... That ice floor thing? But looks like a globe? And the radius will change when it chains other people Health sapped : 150, 50, 25 Icon : that cloud thing -Red pool (or something related to a lake or something) : User... Bleeds their own blood, but since the game is a game, u have infinite blood :D. The pool will slow down people and sucks their health, it's like Blue Arson but it doesn't spread it's flames Cooldown : 6 seconds after it is done Mana : 325 Damage : 30 every second, gives 5 health to the user Duration : 10 seconds Range : medium Area : medium-ish large? Like about the size of Blue Arson but a bit bigger? Icon : that person spewing out a tornado -Chalks (supposed to be named Ritual, but that person who responded that dude below me says Blood is not kid-friendly) : User... Summons chalk and makes a demonic looking ritual around them, turning them... You imagine what it looks like in your mind... Idk... A demon? Or a weird looking human caterpillar in the phase of metamorphosis? Gives the user 10% or 20% or 30% damage reduction, based on how long you have kept drawing white lines, it also gives the user speed Damage : saps nearbly people, 5 health every uh half a second? Hm... 30 divided by 0.5 is 60... Then multiplied by 5 is 300 health Duration : 30 seconds Mana : 500 Stages : <5 seconds is 10%, 10> is 20%, 20> seconds is 30% Cooldown : 15 seconds after 30 seconds is up Icon : that person wilth a weird symbol on the chest -Vamparic Aegis/ Fangy sting : User gathers some blood from a nearby person (won't kill them but will hurt them), slowing them down too. How many players nearby will affect it's healing Damage : 100 Slow duration : 3 seconds Cooldown : 20 seconds (will be 12 when the duration is done) Duration : 8 seconds Mana : 350 Player number effects : player, 10 hp per second, players, 20 hp per second, players and above, 40 hp per second Icon : shield thing Strawberry water (this was the original name, and this is what the British say too : Bloody Hell!) : User... Bleeds out a giant pool of blood that will stun players when touched, the sky turns red and yes this goes to ALL players screens but won't hurt them. User then uh... Floats up and does this cool things with bloody rings with objects like the cross? And then, some disgusting looking tentacles appear and stabs all players around the user, making them rise up and then the user will drain their blood, which will also affect their health and vision, cause when you donate blood sometimes, you might get dizzy and pass out. This has a 50/50 chance of doing it, blinding them after your ultimate is done. The user is done sucking blood and uses some of it to create a shockwave of high damage Effects : Sky turns red Cooldown : 3 minutes aka 180 seconds Damages : : 100, : 100, : 400 Mana : 1000 Icon : Some guy with ray things?